


Let Me Be Your Daddy

by HappyLuckySmileGay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dating, Falling In Love, I'm trying my best, M/M, My First Fanfic, Online Dating, Rating May Change, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLuckySmileGay/pseuds/HappyLuckySmileGay
Summary: Hajime is 28, he runs a famous record label after his parent's death. Nagito is 18, almost 19, and is a Freshmen in college. Where Hajime is pressured to get a sugar daddy app and Nagito's friends tell him to try dating and he downloads the same app.Warning: This is my first fic so sometimes I have to go back and edit some chapters to make them make more sence and stay constant.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 226





	1. The first step (For Hajime)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever so I hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soda pressures Hajime to get a Daddy's for U account.

"Come on! Just give it a try!" Hajime didn't have the time for this. It was stressful enough trying to run a company about a year after his parents died and became the head of there company at the age of 28 without experience. Adding dating to the mix would only make him even more tired then he is already. "I've already told you, I'm too busy as it is and I don't even want to start dating. " 

They've had this conversation before but Soda never seems to take no for an answer, even if it meant calling him almost every day just to see if Hajime would cave in. "But how do you know that you don't want to if you haven't tried? Just make an account and see if anyone catches your eye, go on a date or whatever, pay them some money and that's it! Wouldn't it be fun?" Hajime had to admit to himself that he was a bit curious about trying out something like this but he just didn't have the time, plus it felt kind of dirty. He just wasn't fully comfortable with paying someone to have romantic feelings. Doesn't Soda have a company to run too anyway?

"You know what? If you get back to work I'll think about it. " 

"Wait really?!" Soda wasn't expecting a real response. "This is great!!! Now you can finally find someone and stop being lonely all the time!" 

"Hey! Who said I'm lonely! *Sigh* Just go back to work." 

"Okay fine, I guess Master Mechanics isn't going to run itself" Soda hang up on Hajime final and now it's time to get back to work and maybe think of a profile name.

After a long day at work Hajime fell onto his bed for some much-awaited sleep until his phone started to ring. He already knew who it was so it wasn't at all a surprise when Soda's name popped up on his screen. Hoping this was going to be a short call he answered and mustered a tired hello. "Hey man, you promised earlier that you would make an account"

"Huh? What do you mean?! I never promised to make one. I'd just said I'll think about it." This is not what he needed right before bed, all he wants is to go to sleep but then Soda just has to open his big mouth about a promise he never made. 

"Well yeah, but that's pretty much a promise to me. So what's your profile going to be like? Going for a casual bio and a nice selfie or your bank account and a dick pic? "

"Why would I do that?!! I'm not that shallow you know! I don't ever want to make this account anyway." 

It took about an hour, a lot of arguing, and some hollow threats, but now Hajime Hinata has a Daddy's4U profile. With a description of his personality and I few pictures of him and him with his friend. Hajime was way too tired to look at anyone right now so he would wait until tomorrow to see what happens.


	2. The first step (For Nagito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito's friends tell him to try dating apps but downloads something different then they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It seems like some of you liked the first part so here's another part! Also in order for this fic to work Nagito doesn't know what a sugar daddy is and needs money so he takes the money without to much of a fight.

It was the sixth period already. Nagito didn't expect the day to fly do fast but here he is in Japanese class. Classes in college were far more stressful but he always found some happiness in Japanese. Nagito has always wanted to write for a living, specifically write songs. But of course, big dreams cost big money and he can hardly afford going to class. 

The school day was over before he knew it. After he got it outside he spotted his friends Mikan and Fuyuhiko "Hello Komaeda-san, did you have a good day?" 

"Oh Hello Tsumiki-san, my day was fine, thank you for asking someone like me. How were both of yours?"

"Are days were okay but we have something we want to talk to you about." Fuyuhiko said

"Oh? What is that? Do you both want to stop talking to me, if so I completely understand. "

"No not that we both just think that it might be time for you to start dating. " Mikan had always seen Nagito alone and even after asking to be his friend he still needed to have someone special in his life. 

"Why would I want to make someone else miserable? That is if anyone would even want to even meet me?"

"Yeah, no one will ever love you." The group turned around to see Junko Enoshima. She was a bully since preschool and always loved to pick on Nagito whenever she could. "You could get someone to love you if you have them all the money in the world!"

"Just shut up and leave him the hell alone. " Fuyuhiko was never afraid to get physical. 

"Fine, but you'll find out sooner or later that I'm right. " She left just like that. 

"Don't listen to her Komaeda you're gonna find someone that will love you. And if your too nervous to ask people out just download some dating app."

A dating app? Nagito will have to think about that

-At Nagito's apartment later-

Nagito sat down on his bed and scrolled through the endless amount of dating apps. Nothing really seemed to catch his eye. Then he had a great idea. Nagito closed his eyes scrolled up and down and clicked a random app and installed it. 

In no time it was on his home screen, the boy clicked on it without even reading the name. The name Daddys 4 U came up and then had him making a profile. 

"This must be an app for people with daddy kinks," Nagito thought to himself, he wouldn't admit it but he did have a bit of a thing for calling someone his "Daddy" 

After finishing his profile, that had some weird questions like his financial state and how much money he would want for going on a date, he scrolled through some of the people that were matched with him. Most of them were older, like way older, and posted how much money they had. "That's kind of weird, why would someone my age want to hook up with these old guy"

Nagito spent a long time looking through people's profiles not thinking he would find someone until he saw one imparticular profile. 

The man's name was Hinata Hajime, was 28 which was about 10 years older than Nagito which was better than most of the guys on this app. He liked solving puzzles, playing video games, and going out with friends. Also, last but not least he was hot. Probably one of the most handsome guys Nagito's seen. As soon as he saw him he swiped right, he didn't think Hinata would respond but he might as well try. 

It was late and Nagito had school tomorrow so he put down his phone and fell asleep dreaming about Hinata texting him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to the end so I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought and what I should do next. Thank you!


	3. The First Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hajime wakes up to see Nagito's text.

Hajime woke up at 8:00 am the next day. It was a sunny Saturday morning, his parents thought that it was good to take at least one day off a week, but Hajime believed that he needed every day of the year. However he hasn't taken a day off in a month or so, so it was about time for a break. After he got up Hajime walked downstairs to the kitchen. 

Being the CEO of a famous record label the Hinata's house was bigger than most but nothing too crazy. He deiced to make some toast with orange juice, the brunette was never that hungry in the morning. When he finished eating he remembered about downloading the app from yesterday, wondering if anyone had messaged him, he went back upstairs to receive his phone. 

There were a few notifications on his lock screen, some even from Daddys4U. He has gotten a text from about 8 or 9 profiles, most of them were from teenage girls trying to act flirty by offering up their bodies and asking for money at the same time. Hajime was about to just forget about the app until he saw one profile. His name was Nagito Komaeda, he was an 18-year-old college boy majoring in Japanese with a love of music and poetry. He might have been a bit young for Hajime but he seemed like a good match. An added bonus is that he was cute, like really cute, at least Hajime thought he did. 

Hajime:"Hello! Sorry to bother you but I liked your profile so I thought I message you."

He even sounded cute. Hajime wanted to text him back but he didn't have any idea how to. After a few drafts of what to text he final decision on a response. "Hey" nice.

-Nagito's room-

Nagito was sleeping soundly until he heard his phone buzz. His phone was loud enough to make him almost fall out of bed. After getting out of bed he looked at his phone, it was about 9:00 am and Nagito had one notification one his phone. He thought it was just another old man asking if he wants to "hang out" but this time it was Hinata. Nagito couldn't believe his luck, the one man he messed responded to his text, it might have just been a simple hello but he was as happy as could be.

Nagito:"Hey! How are you doing?" Nagito wanted to keep it simple.

Hajime:"I'm doing just fine"

Nagito:"That's good, are you doing anything today? "

Hajime:"I'm taking the day off today so I probably just hand around my house, how about you?"

Nagito:"Oh, I'm just sitting in my dorm room and doing nothing."

Hajime:"Sounds like we have pretty similar plans today."

Nagito:"Yeah, I guess so ^^"

Hajime:"Do you just want to talk for a bit?"

Nagito:"Of course! I would love to talk to you some more."

-Hajime's room-

There was a faint blush on Hajime's checks. They've hardly said anything but he already knew that it was going to be fun texting Nagito for a bit longer.

The two of them texted for hours about this and that, there friends and family, and anything else they wanted to talk about. Hajime was about to end the conversation until he remembered something.

Hajime:"So, how much do you want?"

Nagito:"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hajime:"You know, how much money do you want for this?"

Nagito:"Why would I want any money from you?" Did Nagito not know what this app was for? Souda told him that if he paid the person he wanted to date he could have them forever with no risks but a more genuine relationship was probably better, right? But maybe just a little money would still be good.

Hajime:"Because I saw you were a college student so I thought made you could use some money"

Nagito:"Well I am a little short on money but it's fine."

Hajime:"You sure?"

Nagito:"It's fine really" Nagito know he needed the money but he couldn't take Hinata's money 

Hajime:"Fine, but if you ever need money just text me."

Nagito:"Okay"

Hajime:"Well, I got to go now and eat dinner goodbye."

Nagito:"Okay, Goodnight :)"

Hajime put his phone down and stared at the ceiling "I wonder where this will go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter its a bit longer so I hope you like it! Remember to leave a kudos and a comment ^w^


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito thinks about his conversation with Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy. Sorry, this took so long to post so I hope you like it. I'll try to post faster for the next chapter.

Nagito through his phone across his bed, he couldn't believe the conversation he just had. For the first time in a long time, the college boy had maintained a conversation with another person for hours on end without the other having to make some kind of excuse. Can this really be happening to him? He just texted Hinata for the first time a few hours ago and yet he can't stop thinking about him. Could he be in love? No, that can't be it, right? Nagito had only spoken to him once and now he wondering if he's already fallen for him. 

"Maybe some sleep will help me collect my thoughts better, " Nagito thought to himself " also it is a school night so I should get some sleep now. " With those last thoughts, the student laid down and went to bed for the day. 

-The Next Day-

It was 4:30 am and Nagito's alarm went off at full volume. His first instinct was to cover his ears due to how loud sound static sound was. The boy didn't set his alarm this early, it would usually wake him up at 7:00 am. Just his luck. 

After finally getting up and turning the blaring sound off he tried to go back to bed. No matter how hard he tried all he could do was stare at the wall and wait for sleep to come. Unfortunately for Nagito that sleep wouldn't come. Now it was about six so he decided to get up and at least enjoy himself before classes started at eight. 

Nagito lived in a small apartment that doesn't have much room for furniture but he did have a fridge, couch, bed, and coffee table. He grabbed one of the books off of the table and sat down for some light reading. Every since Nagito was young he liked to read, probably one of the main reasons he also enjoyed writing so much. His favorites were mostly mystery novels; when he gets into the story and characters of a book he can't put it down, especially ones with dark themes. Though he can find enjoyment in romance as well, everyone needs something to hope for. 

Around seven Nagito put his book down to look over his and Hajime's texts. At first look, the app appeared to be only for hookups but Hajime seems to be genuine. 

It's been about 7:30 and Nagito was ready for school. He liked school more than most people, with him never having many friends and spending most of his time reading Nagito saw school as a fun place to learn from first grade to twelfth. Even now going to University he still found himself having a good time during classes. 

-At School-

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't take his mind off of Hajime. He could hardly focus in class or even when his friends were talking to him, followed by multiply "Earth to Nagito"s. Was he really that easy? Did all it takes to have his mind in a daze as a text conversation? 

-Lunch-

"Nagito... Nagito" After about three minutes of staring off into space Akane had enough. 

"NAGITO!" After that shout, the other finally seemed to be out of his trance. 

"What? Oh! My apologies Owari-san I didn't hear you. What is on your mind?"

"What's on my mind? What's on your mind?! You've been spacing out all day! I'm starting to worry about you." Despite her loud and sometimes rude behavior Akane had a good heart and looked out for her friends. "Did you stay up late last night, you got to get more sleep man. A good night's sleep a the best way to energize your self for tomorrow! "

"No that's not it, Tsumiki and Fuyuhiko-san told me to try out a dating app and I met someone really nice on there. I can't imagine they would want to date someone like me but just talking to them was more then I could ask for. " 

Akane didn't know how to feel about this information. On one hand, it's great that Nagito is getting out of his comfort zone for the first time and actually talking to other people. But also for someone with Nagito's personality could easily be manipulated. 

"I'm glad you found someone to talk to but just be careful. And if a guy ever messes with you just give me his address and me and Nekomaru will take care of him. " She stated proudly flexing her muscles. 

Nagito smiled and nodded " Thank you very much, but you don't have to worry about me. " After that comment, Akane went on a rant about how he is worth it until they had to go back to class. 

The school day was over before he knew it, nothing special happened besides some ideas for some songs that he would never make big and checking his phone if there were any new texts. 

After he finally got home Nagito fell on his couch and just laid there. He had a lot of work to do but now was a time to relax. Or that was the plan until his phone buzzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait! Also, I started using Grammarly and fixing some of the spelling mistakes. Tell me what you think, constructive criticism always welcome, in the comments they always make me smile. :)


	5. Mr.Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought it would be like this. Hajime gets some back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm finally finished with this chapter so I hope that you like it :)

Ever since the day that his adult life began it was always just another day at the office for Mr.Hajime Hinata. Meeting after meeting, phone call after phone call, paperwork after paperwork, sometimes it was just too much for him to take pretty much every single day. Almost. But that is why he has Chiaki and Soda. Hajime, Soda, and Chiaki had always been friends, well at least as long as they could remember. With their parents all being acquainted they were bound to be the same with each other. It was around first grade when the group started to grow close and they stayed together. Another reason why they stayed together so long is them all becoming somewhat socially awkward in their way. Soda would always come on too strong when meeting new people, Chiaki preferring to play her video games than interact with other people, and Hajime just wanting to be alone most of the time, they were each other’s only real friend whether they liked it or not.

And who would have guessed that the three most awkward kids in school would grow up to be the most successful people they would ever meet. The first one to make a career for themself was Soda, with his unmatched skills with machines, started a small-town company called Master Mechanics which quickly expanded to a corporation on a national scale. with the pink-haired man's ability to fix any car and find people almost as good as him to join his business. The next one was Chiaki, everyone knew she was going to have a future in video games one way or another but no one would have thought a droopy-eyed girl like her would have the passion and energy to start her developing studio, which she coined Dream Development. Then there's Hajime, after watching both of his friends become so successful made an impact on his self-esteem. "If they can do it, why can't I do anything useful with my life?" There was nothing special about him, unlike his friends he had no area of experience. He was nothing good, nothing unique, he was nothing.

That was until the day when his parents passed away. It was unexpected to stay the least, they died in a freak accident which killed them almost instantly. They were transferred to a hospital and given the best care but even then they didn't last more than a week. This did give them enough time to write a will, in which they gave everything to their son. Not giving Hajime much time to even weep over his parents' death, he was now the head of one of the biggest record labels in the world. It's not that Hajime didn't want to work at Kamakura Records, in fact, he always wanted to be just like his parents but it was just too soon. He spent every waking second he could figure out how to properly and efficiently run a record company, meet with celebrities, and stay awake for days straight.

Unfortunately, this caused Hajime to distance himself from any other family or friend. Though Soda and Chiaki tried to contact him it was no good. Hajime decided to spend all of his time on his work no matter what he owed to his parents after all. Almost every day was work, almost every night was sleepless, but Hajime didn't care. This company was his parent's life work and he wasn't going to ruin it. He finally had a purpose, a meaning for his talentless body and he wasn't going to lose his opportunity to be significant.

Days went by, weeks went by, nothing changed for Mr.Hinata, as he was so often called now. He did reach out to the others now and then just talking on the phone and not much else. Everyone told him he needed a break but he would never listen, day in and day out it was work, work, work. Mr.Hinata spent almost no time for himself, he hardly gave himself time to eat or sleep.

\---

It's been two years since Mr.Hinata had taken over Kamakura Records and Soda had been trying to get him to date for about five months. He never thought that Soda could be so passionate about something that wasn't machines but he could stop begging him to just try to start and get someone that would make him happy. When he downloaded an app he suggested he didn't think he would delete it a day after but then he saw Nagito. After they started texting he couldn't pull himself away for more than ten minutes, he never felt like this about anyone. They texted all day and he didn't want to stop but he had to work tomorrow so he did eventually go to bed.

The next day he had his normal amount of work but he could hardly do any. Never in the entire time he's been working for his parent's company had he been unable to focus on work. In meetings he was dazed, during phone calls, he looked out the window, and when doing paperwork he was checking his phone. After he got home he face-planted on his bed "What's wrong with me?" he thought to himself. Hajime grabbed his phone "No new messages huh, oh well, guess it's my turn to make the first move" his fingers moved knowing that sooner or later he would get to talk to the other again. Just the thought made his heartbreak faster.

Hajime:"Hey"

And now we wait.


	6. Time to Talk Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime makes Nagito an offer he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyy. I know it has been a while, I surely am the world's best procrastinator, but here I am back at it again I hope you guys love this chapter and all the next ones, which will be coming out soon, I promise.

Hajime and Nagito started texting regularly for the next month. Most of the time nothing more than a casual conversation about the weather, their favorite food, Nagito's school life, and lack of money, but sometimes their chats would go deeper, telling each other their thoughts on the news or the meaning of life. Rarely would their conversation get dark with subjects like death, murder, and suicide, which Hajime preferred to stay away from, not liking what Nagito had to say? But besides that everything was great, now Nagito had someone to talk to that hadn't known him for his whole life or wasn't in his class.

Nagito never thought of himself as easy before now, not at all, but Hajime had changed that. All it took was the vibration waves from his phone to reach him to feel as though his heart could burst. He has never made friends easily either, especially online. Most of his DMs were either other kids telling him to kill himself or creepy old men trying to get into his pants. His only close friends were Mikan and Fuyuhiko and the only reason he was still friends with them was that they were childhood friends, introverts, and rarely left their comfort zone, for one reason or another. He only got to a first name basis with Fuyuhiko because he insisted on him dropping his last name. But now suddenly someone is texting him first. First! Nagito didn't even have to beg Hajime to respond to him and now he was willingly starting another conversation! 

The only problem with such a miracle is that it was the middle of the night. Either talk to Hajime now or not get any sleep for school tomorrow. However, it was abnormal for Hajime to text at such a strange hour so Nagito decided to respond.

Nagito:"Hello, Hinata-kun :)! Is something the matter?"

Hajime:"Hey Komaeda, I've been thinking about this a lot and I know you've said no before but I have to ask you again, I want to give you some money. ?"

Nagito had to put down his phone for a second to process what Hajime had just said. He didn't want to admit it to himself but the offer of money was appealing. How he had to use every penny he earned from his stupid part-time job to buy books. How he declined to hang out with the only people he knew to make up for the sleep he was making. How he wouldn't eat anything but a cheap cup of noodles and water once a day to save up. He had finally had enough. But he could never ask Hajime to give him money for doing absolutely nothing, it just seems wrong. This doesn't stop the little voice in the back of Nagito's head asking, screaming for him to take it, make his life a little easier for once. He finally decides to respond.

Nagito:"You're so kind Hinata-kun, I could have only hoped to meet someone like you even if not in real life. But I don't think that I can accept your offer without feeling guilty. " Seemed like a polite way of turning around such a proposal.

Hajime:"There's no reason for you to feel guilty Nagito. You don't have to pay me back or feel indebted to me at all. I just have more money than one person would ever need and I am willing to give some to someone I care about. Come on, what do you say?"

He really won't give up, will he? The longer Nagito thinks about Hajime's proposition the more attractive it seems. "Come on Nagito! Live a little for once in your life!" The voice in his head tells him. For almost all of Nagito's life, he had ignored that voice, he had to! Someone like him didn't deserve to indulge in his disgraceful desires! But..."But I want to listen to it!" He screamed in his head.

Nagito:"Sure, but not too much, okay?"

Nagito put down his phone and tried to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for ready for the latest chapter! If you want to, leave a comment please do. I love reading all of them and I'm also going to start replying to all of them so put what you want to see next in the story or what you like so far, I appreciate it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Since your at the end I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment about what you want me to do next.


End file.
